


Sanditon Message in a Bottle

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: Because Pam H. and the Sanditon Book Club can't get enough stories :)Chapters 1-7 are pre-Sanditon episode 1Following chapters will be based on the episodes 1-8 but with HEA
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Comments: 34
Kudos: 112





	1. Musings in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Intro Lord Babington

Lord Babington stood at the water’s edge in Brighton. Another ball, another long line of simpleton ladies being pushed towards him in attempt to find a wife by mothers of society wanting to advance their daughters. Granted, he played along. He did not want to hear another lecture from his mother that he was not thinking of his family duty.

He wondered what his good friend Sidney Parker was doing in Antigua. If he had been smart, he would have gone this season to visit his friend. Crowe would have been more than happy to go. But alas, parliament did not end on time and he had missed the opportunity to sail away into a temporary oblivion. 

The sky was a beautiful black with starlight all blazed with a full moon. The tide played along his legs. He normally was not one to stroll along the water, not that he did not want to. It was just not the same when one did it quietly verses having someone to walk with. He rolled his eyes at himself. What a hopeless romantic. Parker and Crowe would undoubtedly be laughing at his misery.

Poor Lord Babington. All the trappings of elite society but cannot seem to find the one person to enjoy marital bliss with. Sure, there was a good number of ladies that would want the advancement into society, some of them very pretty. But where was that one that actually would enjoy his company verses the company that he could bring them to? It was too bad mermaids did not actually exist. He would be happy to follow the siren’s call.

Babington returned to his country estate the following day. At least now he would be able to enjoy his summer between the social events he would have to endure for the sake of his family. He sat in his study nibbling on his breakfast. At least the cook knew his favorite happened to be blueberry muffins. He read the newspaper, ignoring the social column, and focused on the business aspect of the reading. 

Sidney’s brother Tom was still running ads for his seaside resort of Sanditon. Even after all these years, Sanditon still had not become the next Brighton. Most likely since none in the beau monde had took it upon themselves to visit and thus starting that cog in motion. It appeared there was going to be an assembly there soon. Babington leaned back in his chair. 

He had not heard anybody talk about Sanditon. A small seaside village there were bound to be ladies there. Could it be possible that there was an actual lady there that had been hidden from the maddening society in attempt to protect her reputation? Certainly, if there was a Lady Denham of Sanditon, it meant there had to be some society that resided there. He decided to make some private inquiries.

No more than the silent agreement had been made, Babington found a post from Parker. His longtime friend had arrived back in London and was looking for him. Excited to see his friend, Babington immediately went to write a reply. What better way to get reacquainted with his friend than over a bottle of wine, a little game and a dance.


	2. A Drunk Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro to Sidney

Sidney Parker was drunk again. It had been a really long time. The last time he stood at the ocean’s water, he was hell bent on ending the drudgery of his life. Saved by Mr. Lambe, in more ways than one, Sidney had become a successful businessman.

Now, his mentor and father like figure was dead. The solicitor had stopped by earlier in the day. Mr. Lambe in his infinite wisdom had left him in charge of his daughter, Georgianna, and her vast inheritance of one hundred thousand pounds. He even accounted a monthly fee to compensate Sidney for such responsibility.

The only problem, other than the wild child, was he had to return to London. London, where the last time he stood on its soil had crushed a young man of seventeen to its disparity. Mr. Lambe wanted his daughter to have an education and be brought up into polite society. How Sidney was going to get that accomplished without a wife or a governess was going to be a challenge. Add that to Miss Lambe’s mixed heritage, he would not even be able to introduce her quietly as she would stand out in any ballroom like an exotic bloom. So much for being a wallflower.

Sidney hated society. What good had ever come of it? Nothing for a young man with dreams and a heart full of love. Only for one with money would society ever grant a smile for. When he returned, he would undoubtedly be considered a catch. Between his well-defined body from years of boxing to his successful businesses, he would seek after like a prized stallion. He wondered how Babington dealt with being paraded around like such. His friend had a title, so no doubt if Parker thought he was a stallion, Babington was a whole barn full of prized stallions with a country estate to raise them.

In his mildly drunken state, Sidney had written a letter, placed it in a bottle. In his drunken state, Sidney threw the bottle out to sea sending it out like a beacon to world’s unknown. It was not until the next morning as he looked around for that bottle that contained the letter than he realized what he had done.

‘Oh well,’ Sidney thought. It was likely to be lost at sea, like his heart. It was not like he had put his name on it, even if it was to be found. What were the chances it would even find its way to his homeland? A four-thousand-mile journey. There was a lot of water between the two points.

Sidney packed his belongings, took a reluctant young lady and bounded the ship to sail, in her words a miserable chilly island. He lost count the number of times he had to repeat to her that it was her father’s wishes to do so. Poor Sidney Parker. He had to hear about how cold his heart was, how incapable of feeling he could be, how loveless he was.  
In the silence of his cabin, along with a good bottle of brandy, Parker could only agree with Georgiana. He was a cold man. Instead of blood, there was ice in his veins. The ladies of London would not find him so agreeable despite his looks. He would remain an outlier until the end of his days.

The only positives on his outlook as the boat sighted his homeland was catching up with his friends and his family. His nephews and nieces he would be delighted to see. He looked at the special trunk sitting in his cabin. In it contained little treasures for them to which he would deliver when he arrives in Sanditon personally. A small sad smile played on his lips.


	3. As the Crowe Flies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro Crowe

Mr. Alexander Crowe, or just Crowe with his closest friends, stood among the crowd of gentlemen at the sporting club. His friend Lord Babington was meeting him there. He sent word he had exciting news to share with him. Probably found himself a wife Crowe mused.

Lord Babington was probably one of the few of his acquaintance that seemed to be actively looking for that institution but could not seem to find ‘the one.’ Crowe scuffed as he took a drink out of the bottle. He doubts he would have such a problem if he had that many women paraded around him like a fashion show.

Not that he did not think himself a decent looking man, but he was no Sidney Parker, with his kind of looks. He could only hope that after ten years in Antigua, Sidney would return not so attractive so he would end up with whatever choices were left between Lord Babington and himself.

Parker’s first year in society, Parker had honed into a lady a few years older than him. She did not have anything in a way of a dowry, but she made up for it in looks. And it was looks alone, in Crowe’s opinion. The lady would look so far down her nose at anyone like she was the queen herself, and everyone else was just there for her amusement. There was no politeness about her. There was definitely no spunk about her. Sidney should be counting his blessing as that one was probably like a bump on a log in the bedchamber.

Crowe was the second son of a well-connected gentleman. His oldest brother had gone off to do his service to the crown and had left him to deal with the family business. The business was a well-oiled machine under his astute observation, so much it gave him plenty of time to follow Babington around to whatever social event was on the man’s calendar.

Babington would just give him a jovial smile when he informed him, he was being dragged to some ball, of course in attempt to find the future Lady Babington. Babington would usually just made sure he had a refreshment in hand prior to the event, during the event and after the event.

Today, they were meeting up at Lord Grasmere’s shooting party. Normally, they would share a carriage, but since Babington was returning from his country estate and Crowe had to handle a little bank business in London, they had to meet separately. Crowe spotted his friend walking towards him, smiling like a fool. The only difference from the last time he saw him, there was a string of ladies that he left in his wake whereas now there were none.

“Babington. I hope you are prepared to win. I have gone to great lengths to ensure an easy victory.”

Babington smiled at his friend. “Crowe, don’t tell me you have been practicing?”

“What? Practicing is tantamount to cheating. Besides, I have it on good authority, some maid in her delight had left off some lid covers of the gun powder before the dew came.”  
Babington gave him a despairing look and shook his head. “Crowe, whenever are you going to be serious?”

“Why should I? I am living quite comfortably in my brother’s shadow. I have all the benefits without the marital responsibilities. Just because you want to be tied down, does not mean I need to be such.”

“Tied down? What a novel concept Crowe. I’m surprised you have not thought about that sooner.” Babington gave him a grin at the double meaning. “Now, my good news revolves around our good friend Parker. He has finally returned home. He has invited us to Sanditon.”

“Sanditon? Where in blazes is Sanditon?”

Babington laughed. “It’s a nice little seaside resort. You will be glad to hear it is ripe for the picking. There should be plenty of fishes for you.”

Crowe rolled his eyes. “Well, as long as there is plenty of alcohol available, count me in.”


	4. The Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro Charlotte

Charlotte Heywood was the oldest of all her siblings. Her father, a gentleman with a decent estate that had tenants, rarely traveled further than five miles of his home in Willingden. However, he did make an annual trip to London to pick up his annual income. On his way back, he would make little stops and talk with friends that he had known from the days that he had himself lived in London.

One of those friends, was a Mr. Gardiner, who was a solicitor on Cheapside. Mr. Gardiner and his wife were decent folks who had family in Hertfordshire. On his return trip, he found that three of their nieces had gotten married. The eldest niece, Jane, had married a Mr. Bingley. Her closest sister, Lizzy, had married Mr. Darcy in a double wedding. Both men were of good fortune and lived in a town called Pemberley. The youngest niece, Lydia, who was also the wildest of five girls, had married an officer and gone off to a different part of the country.

The ladies, Jane and Lizzy, had traveled during their honeymoon and brought back some souvenirs. One, was a letter in a bottle. Mrs. Gardiner had thought it a romantic notion, but as she had no children of her own nor was, she personally interested in the contents, had thought to send the bottle to one of her other nieces.

When Mr. Heywood had stopped by for a visit, she offered the bottle to him as his children would likely be more fascinated by it. He had tried to decline, but she insisted as the other two nieces would be more in society anyway whereas his were more than likely to remain in Willingden. As everyone knows, nothing ever happens there.

Mr. Heywood looked at the various souvenirs he had brought home from London. As the eldest, Charlotte would be the first to have her pick among them. Her father was surprised when she selected the bottle instead of the book written by Fanny Burney, Cecilia.

Dinner was the typical affair after Mr. Heywood would return from London. The three oldest boys would tell him what he had missed while he was away. Charlotte and Alison would relate anything of importance from the tenants. His closest tenant, Mr. Rogers, wife apparently had a baby boy who was their first child. 

Charlotte had assisted the doctor that had been on hand from London that was visiting other relatives in Willingden. Charlotte had spent the last two months with the doctor as he gone around the different families doing his medical duties. Charlotte had learned how to treat things from sprains, to colds, to high fevers, setting of bones and calming nerves. The doctor was impressed at her capabilities and had hoped to bring Charlotte to London for an internship if her father would approve. However, Charlotte’s fascination laid within architecture. She was always talking to him about making improvements around the farm.

Charlotte had taken the bottle with her to her favorite tree by the lake after dinner. Charlotte had to bust the top in order to retrieve the letter as it was sealed tightly. ‘Of course, silly otherwise the sea water would destroy the letter.’ Charlotte mused to herself. 

She found herself drawn to the mystery that laid within the bottle. Normally, she would have always opted for the newest book her father would bring home. She wondered who wrote the letter, why did they write the letter and where did the letter come from. When she opened the letter, those thoughts went through her head. The problem though, was that the letter gave her more questions than answers.


	5. The Poets Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro Esther

Esther looked at her book, mildly entertained. Her stepbrother Edward had gone out, again to the local hotel, undoubtedly, to get drunk and sow his wild oats. Esther let out a sigh. Men will be men, she guessed. She could not be terribly upset with him, she knew men of fortune were bound to do those things, especially if they were not satisfied at home.

There were no spoken promises between them, despite the glances, the desirous touches and forbidden kisses he would bestow on her. Their stay in London had been short lived as the bills had piled up and they had to retreat to Sanditon once again. It was fine by her; she was tired of all those gentlemen who tried to woo her with their false flattery and broken promises as soon as a new butterfly would appear.

She was not ugly, even though she had freckles, but nor did she have much in the way of a dowry to lure a gentleman towards her. Sure, Edward had the title and most, if not all, assumed she had been born naturally under that entitlement. However, Esther was already convinced that Edward was the man of her dreams, despite his willingness to sow his oats on a regular basis to win some sort of conquest.

If her aunt, Lady Denham though would provide them with an inheritance, then they could leave this place behind and travel the continent. They could be married properly, and they would enjoy each other’s company as man and wife.

Instead though, Lady Denham had brought one of her own low connected nieces, a Clara Brereton, to stay with her at Sanditon House, leaving Edward and herself to the cold, damp place of Denham Place, with its leaky roof and unfashionable design.

A poor relation, Clara was an interloper, with her own designs of taking Lady Denham’s inheritance from them. Oh, the girl was pretty enough she guessed and had some talent at the piano forte. She found her smiling a little too much for comfort at Edward, trying to lure him into her seduction. Esther had seen right through her little designs the first day she arrived.

Edward, her Edward, was all politeness and flattery of Clara. It was ‘Miss Brereton this, or Miss Brereton that,’ as if she were some rich girl being introduced to society and Edward was going to claim the prize. He had suggested seducing and disgracing the girl in their aunt’s eyes to ensure they would receive the inheritance. It was a means to an end. She did not particularly care for it, but if they were going to live their best life, it had to be done.

Edward promised her, Clara meant nothing, as he would lightly caress her skins and gave her longing looks. Their interactions bordered obscene proprietress. The servants had turned a blind eye, of course they had known all along that the two were not blood relatives. Their behavior was the norm, especially after their parents died.


	6. Me Before You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro Clara

Clara Brereton looked at her meager room that she had shared with a cousin in her uncle’s house. He had been sent to the debtor’s prison, thank the maker, before he could ruin anymore of her cousins. Why her parents thought the man was a good choice was beyond her, other than he could afford to keep her and give her some education.

A pretty blonde child, with a willingness to please, she had been packed off at the tender age of eight to live with her uncle. In his house, she learned how to play the piano forte. Thankfully, she had decent talent. She also learned how to embroidery and sew, how to make herself presentable and proper manners that men found pleasing.

As she grew older and more mature, her body blossomed into a fine feature. Of course, her uncle made sure she understood that it was desirable to have such a flattering figure. She had not understood at the time, but she knew now. Her hopes of securing a good match had gone up in smoke the moment the house did.

He had gambled and drank. He was not an angry drunk as some of his friends had been. He was a loving drunk. At first, he would ask her to hold him while he consoles himself. Then, after some time, he would touch her. Most of the servants were men in the house, so she had no one to ask about the things he did. Then, she shuddered, he would start talking about things that she was sure that were not proper. He told her he was educating her so when she got introduced into society, her husband would be glad she was educated.

However, there was no introduction into society unless he really meant to his friends. To them, when he needed money, he would bestow her on them. She quickly learned how to ensure to be pleasing enough. She also learned the tricks to keep from getting with child.

Soon, another cousin had found her way into the house at the same tender age she had been when she first arrived. Clara by then knew all too well that girl’s fate. She quickly formed a plan. The young girl had been sent off, under Clara’s careful guidance, to a special school for young ladies through an acquaintance that she had met at the Lion’s Den. 

Once that girl was safe, she had simply made herself unavailable for a few days. It was long enough that he had racked up enough that Mr. Beecroft’s men would come looking for him and the money.

When the money was not available, Beecroft’s men had decided to prove a point not to mess with the boss. The house caught fire. It was a shame that she could not have been there to see the blaze. However, she needed to make sure she had an alibi. It was that day she was sitting in the tearoom looking at Lady Denham, a relation from Sanditon, who she had convinced enough to take her with her to play the piano forte and keep her company.

She found herself sitting across the posh lady, listening to her rattle on about her money and how all her relations were trying to obtain it for themselves. The grand lady spoke of a Sir Edward and his sister, Esther, who were also in Sanditon, living at the residence called Denham Place. If Edward were anything like the great lady described, she would have no trouble securing the inheritance for herself or through an ill-conceived child and forced marriage. Either way, Clara Brereton would have security. Security from the uncle that would undoubtedly try to kill her once he was released.


	7. Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro Edward

Edward looked at the hand of cards he had been dealt. He had been in and out of the Lion’s Den trying to improve his situation. Esther was suffocating him, with those damn piercing eyes. Didn’t she know there were far better seductresses to be found in London? The ones that had money, where he could live the life he had always was born for?

Sure, she was pretty. Pretty enough, although he had taught her to trade barbs to keep potential suitors at bay. He intended to have the best of all worlds. Financial security and a mistress, even possibly a wife. Why not? He knew plenty of married gentlemen that had the same. Was his father not the same? The only good thing, other than the title, that he had been left was his good looks and some of his card skills.

He had beaten plenty of the London dandies out of some money, which he had used to pursue the finer things at Mrs. Harries boarding house. He had tried to work his way to Lord Grasmere’s hunting party. Rumor had it, there were some of very elite of the beau monde there that would undoubtedly fall susceptible to his skills. If any of them had pretty young sisters, even the better. Why pluck roses with their thorns when the soft lilies were so easily picked and with less work?

Instead, he had to take his meager earnings to the boarding house where the current lady, if you could call her that, attended to his needs. If Esther would not be so unwilling, he could have even more money. However, he also knew that he might have to influence her to marry some rich lord to his advantage. 

He knew he could convince her that all the great men took mistresses, so if such a time came, she would look to him for comfort. The call of her pale skin excited him, but he knew he could not just pluck her yet. She would just have to wait. In the meantime, though, he would seduce her ever so slightly that she would look disdainful at any potential suitor.

Sir Edward knew there was hardly a man in London that would be willing to put up with her. Any gentleman of a sound mind would only want a pretty, compliant wife, in and out of the bedroom. For his own purposes, Edward ensured Esther only looked to him.

Finding that they were desperately low on money again, they arrived back at Denham Place with its leaky roof. What Edward had not accounted for was the pretty young blonde that was Aunt Denham’s poor relation. She was a far cry from Esther. She smiled and acted pleasing, willing to listen to him talk about poetry, and played the piano forte well enough for his liking.

The fact that she alluded that she was Aunt Denham’s particular companion was in sequential. Esther absolutely despised her. It was comical to watch as he played them against each other. Secretly though, Edward Denham was dangerously attracted to the girl. It was only Esther’s daily reminder that Clara was likely to inherit it all once their aunt died, leaving them penniless. That would not do for Sir Edward.

At night, in his room, he would greedily think about both women. Soon, he told himself. Soon, he would have it all. The money, the wife, the house and the mistress. The question was, was Clara the wife or was she the mistress? As the days went by, he was beginning to feel that it was likely the wife despite what he told Esther.


	8. The Maid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte has been in Sanditon for a week. Things are starting to pick up.

Charlotte had been in Sanditon for a week now. Ever since her introduction to sea bathing with Clara, it was a regular occurrence for her. She loved the feeling, although secretly she wished she felt it more described as Sir Edward had said it was. It was a shame the swim clothes were so heavy and weighed her down.

The ball was drawing near. Tom had prattled on a constant basis, about his brother Sidney, who should appear with some of his well-connected friends. Charlotte could not particularly care, other than she wondered if the painting in the Trafalgar House was anything like the original. If his manners were anything like Arthur, she was sure they would be good friends. If he was decently willing to please like Tom, even more so. A thought on whether he was attractive had not really concerned her.

Even after Lady Denham’s introduction and her inquiry as to whether Sir Edward was a fine looking fellow, Charlotte had come to Sanditon to see a new town brought to life. Why anyone would assume she was there to marry a rich man was beyond her. Her father did say those seaside towns were different than her hometown.

Today, she was to accompany Mrs. Parker to take tea with Lady Denham. She was excited to see the grand house as it piqued her interest in the architecture to which she had only seen in books in her father’s study. As they got closer to the house, her interest was further perked when Mary had realized it was her brother in law, the illusive Mr. Sidney Parker.

As the young man hopped down from his phaeton, Charlotte was surprised at his physique compared to his brothers. Perhaps, she just assumed he looked more like them, especially being a gentleman in London with business dealings. He reminded her of some of the farm hands around her father’s estate.

However, for all the refinement of a gentlemen, Mr. Parker was oddly rude. Asking Mary if she was the maid. The maid! Why would a maid be walking arm in arm with Mrs. Parker like a confidant or close friend? His behavior was not typically as he looked everywhere other than towards her when speaking to them both. Then, he could not even do the simplest thing of remembering her name.

Mary had tried to make some sort of apology for his behavior being the result of past experience with a lady. Charlotte doubted the experience could have caused such manners, but she bit her tongue. She was a guest in Mary’s house. It would not be polite of her to say such things to her hostess.

While she silently pondered Mr. Sidney Parker, between his looks and bad manners, she tried to understand what she had just glimpsed between Clara and Edward. Were they lovers? She tried to think about the conversations between Clara and herself about him. What about when they had gone swimming and Clara had swum closer to the men, who she knew they were naked.

Her father did say that the normal rules of society were not followed at these seaside resorts. Did that mean, men and women did not follow the rules of proper society? She wished her sister Alison were here to talk to about these things. She certainly could not ask Mrs. Parker without giving offense. Clara apparently was another she was not sure she could confide in. What about Miss Denham? No, that lady was not approachable as a confidant. She would have to figure it out on her own.


	9. Dishing It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte's first dance in Sanditon that leaves her stunned.

The night of the assembly arrived. Mary had asked her if she would limit herself on dancing with only those that she would find in her own circle. Clearly, Mary had not meet anyone like Charlotte. She would dance with anyone that would ask. She loved to dance. A dancing partner was preferable than having to stand around and look too hoity toity.

She looked at herself one last time in the mirror. The last dance she went to, Alison had made sure she looked her best. Alison, Charlotte mused, who thought every boy in Willingden must be half in love with Charlotte, was her best friend and confidant. She could really use her now and she had only been in Sanditon a week!

The assembly hall in Willingden was an old barn that Mrs. Willow had consented to convert when the town had finally grown up enough around her property. Mr. Willow had been gone for twenty years, along with all the horses that he had raised for gentlemen in London, apart from the few that Mr. Heywood had acquired for his own estate.

The assembly hall in Sanditon was like nothing Charlotte had ever seen, except maybe in her imagination as Alison would read one of her romantic stories. Alison, who thought Charlotte was bound to meet some romantic character in this adventure. Charlotte looked at all the splendor and committed it to her memory so she could write Alison as soon as it was over.

Tom was making general announcements as he instructed Mr. Cromarty to strike up the band. Tom spotted Sidney and instructed him to introduce his friends to the ladies that had made ready to dance. Clara, who seemed nervous around her, and Esther, who was still very non-social.

Charlotte had not given any thought to the gentlemen that Sidney would be acquainted with. For them, it was their lucky day as if she had given it a forethought, she would assume that they lacked the same manners as he did.

Lord Babington seemed to be a jolly fellow. Charlotte had not met any lords, so it was hard to say if he met her expectations as one might conclude when reading the London newspaper. The other friend, Mr. Crowe was trying to make a statement, but it caught Charlotte slightly off guard. Was it supposed to be some sort of joke? Esther though had seen right through it though and Lord Babington had thought her backhanded quip was humorous.

It seemed that Sidney was allowing his friends to choose their dance partners before him. How very noble of him, Charlotte thought. More shocking perhaps was he offered his hand out to dance with her after the way he had spoken to her yesterday. Conversation was a little difficult as it appeared Mr. Parker did not particularly care what she had to say.

A dance with Sir Edward inquiring her observations at Lady Denham’s park followed by the inquisition from Clara about what Sir Edward had spoken for, left Charlotte dizzy with the heat from the room. She took a chance to escape to a balcony where she could observe better to figure people out.

The problem was it was not empty by the time she had got there. Sidney Parker was there. More astonishing was him asking her for thoughts. Unguarded, she told him she liked to observe people and make conclusions. Then, he asked her what she thought of him!

Charlotte looked at the ceiling in her room. The tongue lashing from Sidney Parker, luckily private, had been hard to endure. Even her own father had not spoken to her in such a harsh manner. It had kept her up for most of the night. Didn’t the man know she was not disparaging his family? She truly did admire Tom’s grand ambition and who could not love Arthur’s spirit?

She remembered a line from the message in the bottle: ‘A Man Cannot Step in the Same River Twice.’

She of course, recognized it immediately from a book she had devoured at home by Heraclitus. She concluded that the author of that letter was a man. She had left the letter at home. Now, she had wished she had brought it with her. The letter came from a broken man. She wanted to reply that it was not the same river and he is not the same man. 

Neither was she after last night. She had forgotten she was far from home, among strangers. These people did not understand her and nor did she understand them. But she was Charlotte Heywood and Charlotte Heywood was determined to figure out the world around her.


	10. Mutual Love and Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte tries to apologize, makes a friend and thinks about Sidney

Mutual Love and Affection

Charlotte Heywood, eldest daughter of a gentleman farmer, delighted in the cold water that jolted her body from the turbulent thoughts that had plagued her from that balcony. It was not her fault her view of the world around her was limited to her village of Willingden. She was certainly not sitting at home playing the piano forte or embroidering cushions!

What kind of world did Sidney Parker live in where a lady or young woman could afford to have nothing but idle time to do those things?! Living on a farm was constant work from the early morning of feeding the livestock, tending to the fields during planting and harvest to the late evenings of ensuring the livestock was back appropriately, not to mention the care of the tenants. Between the light of the day to the sunsets of red and orange, it was work, work, work. Her father had taught her idle hands cause many problems.

Work varied throughout the day depending on the weather. Some days, Charlotte had learned how to shoot game to help provide for the family. Some days, it meant helping other tenants to ensure that they did not starve as well. Her father, Phillip, had experienced a terrible sight as a child and promised himself to ensure all his tenants were provided for during the hard months. His own uncle had forgot to check on a tenant, a widow woman, during the winter. By the storm had dissipated enough, the widow woman had died, and the starving wild dog had found her body.

Phillip himself had put the dog down. He was not a fan of dogs after that, no matter how many puppy eyes he had to endure over the years. It was not until the youngest, Katie, had been attacked by a snake and a neighbor’s dog had protected the child that he had finally considered his opinion on the matter incorrect. The neighbor’s dog had puppies, and Phillip would had been content with just one. However, it seemed that out of all the children, there was going to be two puppies now home in the Heywood house. The older children were old enough to understand the amount of work it required to raise a pup.

When Charlotte had seen a Mr. James Stringer around town with a dog much like the ones at home, Charlotte had felt homesick. Add that to the tongue-lashing Mr. Sidney had given her when he thought she was disparaging his family on the balcony. What a rude, arrogant and brooding man!

After the cold water cooled her boiling blood, she had returned to the Parker house. Tom had introduced her to his world of possibilities. The model of his Sanditon was nothing short of a miracle. The closest thing she had seen to the design was in a book in her father’s study. He then asked her to come with him where she could see it coming to life. 

Charlotte was astounded at the sights around her as she watched the workers. Tom invited her up the scaffolding when he went to have a word with Mr. Stringer.

It was nice when Tom asked her for her thoughts. Even more so when Mr. Stringer was friendly with her. It was a good thing not all Sanditon’s residents were of the same mind as Sidney Parker. As James helped her down the ladder, he held out his hand in a gentle gentlemanly manner.

She had spotted the man from her perch a moment ago, walking with his dandy friends. The Lord Babington, who was a pleasant man and Mr. Crowe, who even compared to Mr. Sidney was a far better gentleman than the likes of him. It was hard for Charlotte to imagine having not one but two friends that were so vastly different than the third.

But Charlotte was not dismayed. No, she would apologize for her opinions, even though he had asked. Apparently, constructive criticism was not for the likes of Sidney Parker.   
Neither was sincere apologies as well when he decided to hateful and cruel about it. Spiteful man. No wonder he was not married, thought Charlotte. No woman in her right mind would ever put up with that, even if he were attractive.

She did not have long to dwell on it when they were on their way to a pineapple luncheon with Lady Denham. Charlotte had been on a few luncheon parties in Willingden with her mother, but she highly doubted they would even compare. Willingden would be more like a picnic to what she imagined would be a stuffy affair as she had gotten ready for the date.

Charlotte was dismayed as she sat next to Mr. Sidney. She was certain it must be some sort of divine punishment for some bad behavior as a young child that had escaped noticed of her parents. Was it the time that she tripped her oldest brother William in attempt to reach the lake by their house? Or was it when Alison had made such a fuss about properly etiquette before the dance at the assembly and she had teased her in front of a young man that had come to work on the farm during a season a few years ago?

Whatever it was, when Mr. Crowe suggested there was some secret entertainment to be found in Sanditon and leaned towards her, she could not but help lean back towards Mr. Sidney in attempt to put some distance between herself and Mr. Crowe. Perhaps, she thought, Mr. Crowe was secretly delighting in his torment of Mr. Sidney by making her move closer to him.

Whatever Mr. Crowe’s intention was, the thought had disbanded when Lady Denham spoke of Miss Lambe’s heritage. Then, there was that whole debacle about Sir Edward being a match. In what a world was Charlotte in? Did people really marry people that they did not know without some sort of love and affection?

Not her. No, no, no. Her parents were definitely affectionate. How could they not with that many children? It was not like her father was some great lord that needed an heir and a spare or some sort of ridiculous notion she had heard about from her cousin Charlotte Lucas, nay Collins now.

Cousin Charlotte had written to her before she had left Willingden and it seemed that even she had found some sort of affection for her spouse, even if he was silly according to a lady named Lizzy Darcy in Pemberley. Apparently, Cousin Charlotte had gotten sick and the man had absolutely devoted himself to her care. Charlotte’s mother let out a chuckle at that. It was such tender care that Cousin Collins had found herself with child. She had blushed over that statement.

She was not that naïve about the finer workings of a marriage. She did grow up on a farm. Then, there were a few books about the subject that she had stumbled upon when her father had gone to London to get his annual income. Her and Alison had many discussions about that until their focus had been redirected towards the fall harvest.  
Charlotte had taken to writing a letter to her sister and her cousin Mrs. Collins before she could not sit still. Sidney Parker was a conundrum. Every remark he had taken offense to it, even when it was a neutral remark. ‘Fresh air and exercise,’ Charlotte thought to herself would help ease her mind.

When she found Miss Lambe, now Georgiana, standing far too close of the clifftops, they had pledged to endure their time in Sanditon as kindred spirits. She could not imagine be alone, far from home with only a Sidney Parker for a companion. What troublesome times these were!


	11. What Was That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts on the cove. I believe the next chapter might have Sidney's POV on things.

Charlotte walked carefully observing the shoreline for shells to send her sister. Would not Alison be delighted to find such things. She had decided she would try to make a necklace for her mother. She looked for the best shells she could find when she realized she had stumbled on to the most embarrassment situation since the time her dress had gotten trapped in some new farm contraption that her oldest brother had brought home to show his father.

At least that time, she had only been in front of her own family and she still managed to retain her garments. She had cried at home that night since it was her favorite blue dress that she always wore to the assemblies. They were not poor, but she would need to do extra chores or some work in town to get the money to order the material to get another dress made.

No, this time while she was not the one with the dress in the machine, it was Mr. Sidney without his clothes! Did he not realize that anyone could walk upon him at any time! He had popped out of the water without any hesitation. Then, he had the audacity to act as if she had been following him waiting for such a blessed event. Horrible man!

Did the man have no shame, no morals!? Thank the maker no one else had been near to see such a sight. If they had, she would have had to marry that awful infuriating man. However, as the sky began to get dark and the stars lit up the night sky, Charlotte had to banish imagines from her mind. None of the books in her father’s study had been that explicit, except for one that she had studied about Greek mythology. Mr. Sidney could had very well been the muse used for such intricate detailed drawings. 

Charlotte Heywood! Get yourself together.

Charlotte was glad it was late when she returned. She had no idea what she would say to Mary if the lady remembered she had gone to search for seashells and she returned empty handed. She quietly went upstairs and made for bed. Of course, she could not sleep. Mr. Sidney was forefront on her mind, to the point, she had to get up several times to try to read a book to distract her from her wayward thoughts. The next morning, Charlotte found herself staring at the large portrait of Sidney at the bottom of the stairs. Even worse, was Mary who had come around the corner so fast she would not have been able to deny her ogling Mr. Sidney if she were asked directly. As if she knew something, Mary asked her if anything impressive had caught her eye! She tried to formulate a quick reply, but she was certain that had Mary had lingered, her flush that was she was beginning to feel on her cheeks would had given her away.

Needing to escape a possible further inquisition, Charlotte decided to visit her new friend, Miss Lambe. At the very least, she would be able to put him out of her mind for that. Last night, she had slept fitfully thanks to the meeting at the cove. Didn’t he know there were particular places that gentlemen were to swim as such? She certainly, as far as she could determine, was sure Mr. Sidney had absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about when it came to the male anatomy.

Charlotte was chastising herself as she had climbed up the stairs, hoping that her thoughts were not betraying her on her face when she walked into something a little solid. To Charlotte’s slight flusterment, Mr. Sidney had been walking out of Miss Lambe’s room and she had directly collided into him. Certainly, he must think she did that on purpose!


	12. The Good Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney's thoughts of Miss Heywood

Sidney woke with a pounding headache. The fifth bottle, graciously suggested by his two wayward friends, was a hare too much. He had not been that drunk, well since Mr. Lambe had pulled him out of his depths of despair. The hammering outside the hotel was just a tad too much.

His friends had the luxury of leaving town. He had tried to take his own leave, even after having to see that wretched girl again with her judgmental glare, but his ward had apparently gone off the rail. During his visit with Georgiana, the mixture of too much wine along with the suggested deviled kidney’s by Babington, his belly was giving him the most bile feeling.

Alone without his companions, he had chosen to sit in Tom’s study. Only once again, the ubiquitous Miss Heywood once again appeared in his vicinity. Followed on quickly was Tom’s insistence that he joined them for the good doctor’s show at Lady Denham’s house. Followed quickly by another judgmental glare by Miss Heywood when he had tried to back out of it.

Sidney reflected that he must be getting punished for his comment about being the maid. How was he supposed to know she was Tom’s guest? Tom had not had a guest in the house since well, Eliza. The thought brought a bile taste in his mouth.

He had made himself a cup of coffee while listening to the doctor droll on about the properties of his face cream that now was displayed over Arthur and Diana’s face, but he was still irritated between Georgiana’s behavior that kept him in Sanditon, the briefest thought of Eliza and as he realized he had been staring at Miss Heywood, the lusty thoughts that had occupied his mind since he had risen out of the water to find her gazing openly at him.

Just how much she had really seen had been his foremost thought. Enough that sent her running, Crowe and Babington’s tease, had reminded him. The water had been cold; indeed, it would have been a retched sight to behold. Sidney let out a frustrated sigh as he walked back towards town.

He had been so engrossed in his thoughts of how often he had run into Miss Heywood, that he had been dazed at the sound of a man falling at the worksite. Running into the scene, yet again was Miss Heywood. She apparently had not the time to give him her normal piercing glare as she attended Old Stringer. Her request to rip her petticoat both thrilled and scared him all at the same time.

Her calm fortitude in such a scene had surprised him. Any other lady by now would had fainted he was sure. Following into the Trafalgar House, she continued to be of service without hesitation or sign of faintness. What a surprising woman compared to the ladies of his normal acquaintance!

At the end, after a momentary surprise at the easy of manner between her and young Stringer and a slight tug of emotion that he could not quite name, he brought up the meeting at the cove. How she had managed to barb with him at it being more embarrassing to him was even more shocking. It was even slightly humorous if he truly admitted it to himself.

Towards the end of the day, Sidney sought time with his nieces and nephews at the river. He had been neglectful of them since he had returned and after the excitement of the day, he needed something enjoyable. He was surprised when Charlotte had come to collect them for tea, but after they had somewhat apologized for previous behaviors, he attempted to be more agreeable. Did she not say they could rewrite their history if they found it disagreeable?

As he laid down to sleep before heading to London, Sidney realized for once in an exceedingly long time, he was feeling reluctant to return to that life.


	13. Cricket Time

Cricket Time

Charlotte looked in the mirror, her mind befuddled. Not too long ago, Mr. Sidney had become somewhat of a more agreeable acquaintance. Georgianna had asked her how she felt about him, had even asked if she had been chasing him-after that encounter at the cove when he was-Charlotte stop thinking about that!

Then, there was the meeting of Georgiana’s love, Otis Molyneux. He was a respectable gentleman as she had ever met, even if he had tried to kiss Georgiana in the bluebells. Is that not what two people did when they were in love? There was affection like that at home. She had even seen it between Tom and Mary, of course on more rare occasion. 

Mary had said that Tom’s development of Sanditon was like another wife. The way Tom carried on; she would have to believe it. Luckily though for Mary, Sanditon was not an actual person, otherwise Charlotte would be worried that she had been staying with a family on the brink of marital discord.

Otis Molyneux. He was quite the character. A former slave, who had been set free along with an education. Why would Mr. Sidney disagree with Georgiana’s choice of suitors? Otis had to be correct. Mr. Sidney was racist.

Mr. Sidney. There was another problem. He had come upon them walking to the London coach and found her doing her character impersonations. Normally, they were well received. They were at least at home during the holidays. Not Mr. Sidney, who apparently did not agree with her assessment of his character, that had gone from being the sensible brother to the London dandy.

Their open disagreement in the public street! Charlotte blushed thinking about her behavior. It was surprising Mary had not put her on the coach back to Willingden immediately afterwards. Mary did say Mr. Sidney did not think of women very well and maybe she had sympathized with Charlotte being chastised by her brother in law when she had heard what had happened. How could she not? There were so many people in the area.

Mr. Stringer, for one. A much more agreeable man Charlotte could be certain. He had walked with her, contemplating his own problems, along the beach. He did not seem to mind that she had lost her temper at Mr. Parker. She had seen him not too happy with Mr. Tom Parker. Perhaps, all the brothers had a way of making everyone angry with them at one point or another. Well, except Arthur of course. Who could ever get angry with a man whose general life’s goal was to drink port wine and eat buttered toast?

Mr. Sidney arrived back in Sanditon to play cricket after Charlotte and Georgiana arranged Otis to come visit. Courage, Charlotte, she said to herself. Mr. Sidney would undoubtedly be too busy to worry about his ward. It was not like she would be left unattended. Charlotte would watch over her to ensure her reputation would not be endangered. Even she knew better than to be left alone with a man, especially one that was not family. 

Georgiana had been nervous about Sidney being back into town, but with reassurance from her, their plan would succeed. How could it not? Charlotte excelled at organization and she had it all organized.

But then, there was that disagreement between the workers and Tom. Tom, who had been so good to bring her to Sanditon. Her Sanditon, where she acquired the loveliest blue shoes for a dance, she would not of ever had the chance had she not been brought here. Her Sanditon, where she met a great but fierce lady of the town who had a slight mischievous nature about her, especially when it came to match making. Her Sanditon, where Mr. Stringer agreed she had an eye for architecture, a job that she doubted any woman would be allowed to pursue. Her Sanditon, where she had met her friend, Georgiana Lambe.

She had to intervene and agree to help Tom. Did not Mr. Sidney chastise her on the balcony about sitting around waiting for some man to marry to take her off her parents’ hands? She would show him. She had played cricket plenty of times in Willingden. There, it was not just a gentleman sport.

As the last round progressed, and Mr. Stringer had taken it easy on her, the gentlemen’s team won. Her intervention had soothed over tension between the workers and the Parker family, for the moment anyway. It also, seemed to create some sort of truce between Mr. Sidney and herself. He seemed to have forgiven her of the characterization and she had somehow forgiven him of his behavior in the street.

Oh! But then the chaos that ensured afterwards at the disappearance of Miss Georgiana Lambe!


	14. Beyond the Mask

Beyond the Mask

Charlotte was besides herself. She was supposed to meet Otis with Georgiana! If she had never gotten involved with the Parkers and that whole debacle on the cricket field, her friend would be safe! The ride to London she had fallen asleep, exhausted from playing cricket and worried over her friends’ paramount safety.

She at least had written a note to Mary to explain where she had gone. This whole affair had been her fault. It was no wonder Mr. Sidney had such a low opinion of her. She had one herself. No matter what though, she would make things right. She would get Georgiana back; she knew where Otis lived. Certainly, that is where she should start.

Her arrival into the belly of London in the middle of the night was probably not the wisest decision of hers, although to be fair, it seemed she had been making plenty of mistakes since she left Willingden. Certainly, there should be a friendly face somewhere that could help her.

Coming up short, but at least one passerby had pointed her towards Honey Lane, she had made her way to the address that that she was familiar with. An older man, Sam Sidaway, called her duchess! If she had been, how much easier things would have been. It was odd to her that a person would have mail sent to one address but not actually reside there. And then, to have another pick up his post. Otis must have been a far wealthier gentleman than Charlotte had thought initially. What a discovery. Would not Mr. Sidney be surprised?

The scuffle in the alley, the long night search with Mr. Sidney to the Sons of Africa, where they discovered Otis had not even known of the arranged meeting. Charlotte’s discovery that Otis gambled, quite a bit from what she could determine. Georgiana being sold as a wife, like slavery, for money. Those words tormented her as she recalled them. The boarding house, that was so much more than Mr. Sidney had alluded to.

The conversations, or disagreements which at least were not yelling matches like they were in the street, between herself and Mr. Sidney. Charlotte could not help but be confused at Mr. Sidney. Perhaps, he was right. He was a man of the world after all. What could a farm girl from Willingden know about gentlemen, apart from what she read in a book? Well, none of her heroines had ever been in such situations and they most certainly would not be in such a scandalous situation riding around in a carriage with Mr. Sidney Parker, with his brooding behavior and glances and his – OH! Charlotte Heywood was glad that Mr. Sidney did not catch her looking at him or knowing what had popped in her mind. These events were more of a fictional book that she had only heard about and not ever read.

Arriving safely back to Bedford Place, with Georgiana unharmed and not ruined, Charlotte could only be confounded about Mr. Sidney Parker. When she had tried to explain her thoughts to Tom, Tom said his brother was a conundrum. But conundrums could be solved, could they not?

To complicate the conundrum, was the man himself, who had brought Mr. Molyneux for a proper parting with Georgiana. A man, who had been given a second chance when his debts were all paid. A forgiveness from a man who he had thought to be cold and racist to keep him from his one true love. How was he to ever pay such a man?

Tom of course, was still despairing on how to generate interest in the regatta while in London to repair his own failure of Sanditon. Lord Babington to the rescue with an invitation to a masque ball at someone named Mrs. Maudsley. He had extended the invitation to her as well, but how could she go in such times as these? Had she had an invitation before all of this, she would have gone without hesitation. But she was changed now. She was not so naïve on how life was outside of her Willingden.

When Mr. Sidney came upstairs shortly to ask her to reconsider, she was determined to ask for forgiveness. She had misjudged his behavior, more than anybody, from the moment they met on the cliffs when he called her the maid. His refusal of the apology only confused her more. It was a perfectly reasonable and sincere apology. Instead, he had asked for hers! Charlotte was certain the lack of sleep and the stress of the events was adding to her emotional turmoil.


	15. Row the Boat

Row the Boat

It should have been a day of excitement for Charlotte, but since the dose of reality at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball, it did not nearly have the feeling that she thought it would. Her heart still gravitated towards Mr. Sidney, but clearly it was a misguided emotion on her part. How could it be otherwise? She looked at the lady standing next to him, polish and contained such air of superiority about her. She might as well be the nanny as she stood observing the interaction with Tom and Mary.

She was glad when it was time for the sandcastle competition, at least she would be out by the sea. As she sat in the sand, helping Alicia, Jenny and Henry, the words of Miss Denham rang in her ears: look at that sky, so dreary. How has her view of Sanditon began to turn gray? While she was present for the children, emotionally she was not.

She thought about the letter from the bottle. Had the writer of the letter felt like she did? Her world was coming undone. Of all the lessons from home, her mother had not ever spoken about love and heartbreak. Perhaps, her mother had not ever experienced it so she could not teach her those things. The writer of the letter though could.

‘I feel like my world has come undone. I must cauterize my heart at all costs. I shall not be once again lured into the world of false flattery of ladies professing unconditional love. How much better would I have been if I had taken a more practical view of marriage?

Love is not kind; love is not patient. The poets know nothing of love. Love is nothing more than a business transaction. If one wants something that sparkles, then one must have a way to pay for it. For certain I have learned, I am certain there are none in my existence that are either kind or patient.

So, I return to my homeland, the life that once existed will be buried like the crabs that run on the shoreline. Duty demands that I return but I am determined to remain an outlier. The world that once held so many unspoken dreams and desires does not exist, only in books that sit upon the bookshelves.’

Charlotte could now sympathize with the writer of the letter. Mr. Sidney was not wrong when he had asked her what she knew of love in that carriage ride to find Georgiana. She had been very naïve. Perhaps, she should be incapable of feelings. However, it was against her nature. She had grown up in a house full of love.

She dug her hands in the sand and worked with the children. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she had been off guard when they appeared by her side. Mr. Sidney had assumed she was the architect of such fine building but who was she? No one. She was just a laborer.

Charlotte bit back the tears that tried to form, blaming some sand that had got in her eye. Again, she was not worthy of any introduction to the fashionable lady now rigidly attached to Mr. Sidney. Oh, how her new acquaintance Susan of London would see how futile such an attachment could be now.

Arthur and Diana were filled with excitement over a Lady Worchester, who apparently was very acquainted with the prince regent as she was dragged from the sandcastle competition to an especially important guest. How surprising it was to find Lady Worchester was none other than Susan! More importantly, she had singled herself out. What strange times these were!

When Susan walked with her and asked if she had made her feelings known to a particular gentleman, Charlotte despaired. What good would it do to confess such feelings when clearly, they would not be returned? Especially, when one’s former love had returned, even more so with wealth beyond her measly allowance that she would receive from her father once she married herself. The attachment was futile. The only thing she could do was get through the day and Mr. Sidney would return to London.


	16. Philosophy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

Philosophy

“A man cannot step into the river twice,” Sidney said to her as he went to take a practice turn in the rowboat. “Have you ever heard that?

“For he is not the same man, nor is it the same river. It is Heraclitus.” And it was ironic that he would say such a thing to her. She thought of the letter in the bottle. The writer had   
said the same thing. An outlier. Charlotte glanced at the man that sat across from her in the boat. Did he not say the same thing at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball?

“Why is it that when I have a chance of happiness at last, will my restless mind not accept the fact?” He asked her. Charlotte braved her resolved. He was obviously speaking to her of Mrs. Campion.

“Loneliness seems a terrible price to pay for caution, does it not?” She responded.

Watching him row the boat, Charlotte saw a slight transformation from his preoccupied looks to something else entirely. There it was transforming before her, something she had not understood, as they row the boat together.

Before she could gather what was left of her courage, to follow Susan’s guidance to tell Mr. Sidney on her feelings, the moment was lost when his name rung out over the water. A lady’s voice, like a lady from the lake, to remind him of a past that lingered of a siren’s call.

Reality called. There was no happy ending for Charlotte Heywood. He belonged to another, another lifestyle, and another woman. Charlotte Heywood was a farmer’s daughter who liked to read books. What could she possibly offer that would even be better than money and status?

The day dragged on, and while there were brief moments, overall while Tom’s regatta had been successful, thanks to Lady Susan, it had been the hardest lesson for Charlotte to learn. She would be like Georgiana. She knew what it was to love, and to be torn from it with no way to return to it. She would have to cauterize her heart. When Mr. Parker returned to London, which should be with Mrs. Campion, she would return to Willingden. Grateful for her time in Sanditon, and her new friends, but a changed woman, like a caterpillar transformed into a butterfly. Her metamorphism was complete.


	17. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Happy Ending that we shall all hope for.

Happily, Ever After

“On reflection I realized I would rather be here.” Sidney had said that to her last night. “I am a good deal less than perfect. You have made me all too aware of that. But for whatever it is worth, I believe I am my best self, my truest self, when I am with you.”

Charlotte had spent the night trying to comprehend the words that had come from Sidney’s mind. He then joined her as they walk, which should have been towards her dress fitting, but ended up on the clifftops where they had met at the beginning of the season. The place where he had asked if she was the maid. The place where she thought him rude and arrogant.

He had tried to make small talk, and her as well, but they both had seemed to struggle with it. Any other time, they would certainly be at odds by now. The air shifted. They stopped walking. He had hoped for a moment when they could be alone. He was looking at her in such a way, Charlotte was sure her legs were turning into water. She felt she could possibly faint, especially when he kissed her. If she had any doubts of her affection, they were dispelled. She could not possibly cauterize her heart any more than she could stop the water from beating against the shoreline.

He had kissed her with such fervor that she was certain he felt the same, even if he could not say those three little words that most women longed to hear from their lifelong companion. He had changed so much from their initial acquaintance. 

From the uncaring and unfeeling gentleman and guardian of her friend, to her friend’s hero as well as her own, to a man that had completed his own metamorphous transformation into her Sidney Parker. The one that Mary had said had a good heart. It had been there all along, just buried underneath the weight of the world.

When they had returned to town, Charlotte had felt giddy. When Mary had met them outside, she had been confused. Her father was there and needed to speak with them both.  
Tom greeted them first. “Ah, here’s my brother now, Sidney, with Charlotte.”

“Father?” Charlotte asked confused as she looked towards the other gentleman in the room. “Mr. Gardiner?” She had not seen him for several years, but the man was not a stranger to her.

“Yes, hello Miss Heywood.”

“Charlotte, I need a word with you and Mr. Parker alone.” Charlotte was confused until her father clarified. “Mr. Sidney Parker.”

Alone in the room, Charlotte looked at Sidney, just as confused as he was. “A report was made known to me and as soon as I heard it, I came to have it refuted it at once. However, it appears there may be some truth to it.”

Charlotte looked at him. “I don’t understand.”

“Is it true that you were alone with this man in a coach?”

Charlotte flushed. How did he hear about Georgiana? 

“My fault sir. We were in a desperate search for my ward, Miss Georgiana Lambe, and to reach her before her reputation was ruined, I neglected to arrange Miss Heywood to my brother’s house in London.” Sidney spoke up.

“No.” Charlotte said with ferocity. She looked at her father. She would not allow Sidney Parker to be blamed for her behavior. “It was my failure to ensure Miss Lambe was safe that caused the situation. Mr. Parker has been the sincerest and gentleman in his behavior. He has not done anything untoward.” Well, except maybe standing naked in front of her. Her being in the boarding house of ill report. The touches on the rowboat. And the kissing on the clifftops and the little bit of touching as well. If anything, it was her wanton behavior.

“Well, if anything, it would appear that you both are at least of the same mind.” Mr. Gardiner said in a cheerful voice.

“But it was true?” Her father asked looking at them both. “Well?”

Sidney glanced at Charlotte, then back to Mr. Heywood. “Miss Heywood had been unaccompanied until we rescued Miss Lambe.”

Mr. Heywood sat down, while Mr. Gardiner handed him a drink. Her father looked at her. “Did I not instruct you to be careful?”

“Father,” Charlotte sat down next to her father, “it was not Mr. Parker’s fault.”

He took a drink and contemplated things. “And what should I think Charlotte?”

“That you have a very opinionated, head strong, willful child Mr. Heywood. If she had been anything than that, my own ward would be married to a horrible man all to debts owed by another acquaintance that had used her name in assurance for those debts. She had not thought for a moment of her own self. Charlotte is selfless.” Charlotte glanced at Sidney.

“I’m afraid, on my part, that I had failed to realize she is also that is also beautiful, resilient, brave and loyal despite what some men would have easily seen if their heart had not been cauterize. You see, I thought I had been in love with a woman ten years ago who had left me for an older wealthier man. It was not until yesterday that I realized that had not been love. Love is patient, love is kind. Love is more than a business transaction.”

“When I had left Antigua, I was determined to remain an outlier. And for a few short months upon arrival I was. Then, I met a young lady on my way home. A young lady that refused to let me be that outlier. She made me the person I always knew I was to be, despite what I had become.”

Sidney smiled at her, causing her to blush. “So, if you are here to insist that I save your daughter from her reputation being destroyed, I can assure you there is no insistence on your part to be had. I should only hope to have the good fortune of being a worthy enough husband for your daughter, who I should very much like to be my wife.”

Mr. Gardiner smiled at his friend. “Well, Phillip? It seems that Mr. Parker’s reputation is what it is.”

Mr. Heywood glanced at his daughter and let out a sigh. “Charlotte? Is Mr. Parker good enough to be your husband?”

Epilogue

Charlotte sealed the bottle containing two letters. One written by a man, who had emptied himself like the contents of the bottle. The other, written by a woman, who through divine intervention, had receive the letter and made that man whole.

Their wedding was a small affair on the beach in Sanditon. However, Lady Susan had other plans as her beau monde had descend on the town once they heard she had gone there to attend a wedding of a close friend, to whom no one had ever heard of to a man that had been one of London’s most unattainable men.

There was one less person that did not attend, Mrs. Campion, who had tried to imply there was an only one reason Sidney would marry a farmer’s daughter. However, since the wedding was held months after Lord Babington’s own wedding to Miss Esther Denham and some of that scandal, there was not anyone that would believe that Miss Heywood was anything but completely innocent on her wedding night.

Whether or not, that would be a completely true statement is another story all on its own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
